Fighting for survival
by Julia N SnowMiko
Summary: Kagome makes a wish, but she didn't intend for the tainted wish hidden just under the pure one. The consequences are harsh, but Kagome doesn't care about them. Kagome only knows one thing: Survival is number one on her list of to-do.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

**Continue?**

* * *

Kagome closed her eyes, concentrating her whole being on the jewel. "I wish... I wish anyone who was affected by Naraku's evil ways, would be put back the way it used to, with no memory of those horrible times." Just as Kagome finished, Midoriko appeared. Kagome stumbled back, landing on her butt.

"M-Midoriko...!" Said person smiled at the young priestess.

"Hello, dear. I'm here to tell you that your wish was pure, but it was also un-pure." Kagome's eye widened, her heart seemed to stop.

"W-what... How?" Midoriko clasped her hands together, a frown tugging at the corners of her mouth.

"Your friends were affected by Naraku." Kagome felt the blood leave her face, realization dawning on her.

"I... I subconsciously..." Midoriko nodded, seeing as the poor girl couldn't finish her sentence.

"And now, you have to face the consequences."

* * *

Kagome screamed in pain, she could feel her bones shifting; getting ready for the change. "Midoriko..." Kagome said between pained pants. "Hurts..." Midoriko continued to rub circles on Kagome's back. "Shh, it will be over soon. I promise." Midoriko's voice started fading, she, herself, was also fading. Her time here was coming to an end.

"You'll be okay... Just live, _survive_!" Kagome let out another pained scream, her vision gaining black splotches.

"No.." Kagome wheezed. "I need... You!" Kagome's head fell to the ground, her vision finally becoming dark.

* * *

When Kagome awoke, she was on pavement, yellow pavement she might add. She slowly stood up, swaying a little. "Midoriko?" Kagome didn't know what she was hoping for, but it definitely wasn't the silence that surrounded her. She walked forward, thinking maybe there was a village nearby. But what she found had her cover her mouth. A village, littered with huge, human looking giants. Only one thought crossed her mind.

'_What is this?_'


	2. Chapter 2

Kagome just couldn't, _couldn't_, believe what she was seeing. Huge monstrous human giants, roaming around, walking, some crawling, around aimlessly. They seemed to have no purpose, but she wasn't about to get comfortable. '_Where are all the people?_'

She couldn't see much below, besides the buildings and huge giants clearly, but she wanted to know where the people were. Were these giants and humans co-existing?

One problem to answering her questions... How the hell was she supposed to get down there?! Kagome sat, her legs crossed, she clasped her hands together, and closed her eyes. One way to get some answers was to meditate and try to contact Midoriko's spirit. Kagome traveled deep within herself, and what she saw made her flail around. It was Inuyasha's forest! But there was no well, and the Goshinboku was half the size she remembered!

Kagome turned around, and walked towards the village. '_Okay... What is going on?_' The village was tiny, with only seven houses in the huge valley. Kagome felt helplessly lost.

"Midoriko? Are you here?" Kagome jumped when she heard a sound behind her, and she whirled around. Standing behind her, was Midoriko, younger, yet she still had that knowledge, wisdom glowing in her eyes.

"Hello dear." Midoriko motioned for Kagome to sit next to her. Kagome hesitated, but quickly sat down once she connected the dots.

"This is the village when you were a young woman, a teenager." Midoriki nodded at Kagome's statement, smoothing out her jet black hair.

"Yes. I visited here once, and I fell in love with the village. I didn't care that there were so few people, for they were just starting out, trying to convince family and friends to encourage more people to live with them." Midoriko smiled. "It's very nostalgic." Midoriko looked Kagome in the eye, her dreamy dazed look disappearing.

"But I have a feeling you didn't come here to chit chat. What is it you need?" Kagome sighed, rubbing her hands together.

"I want, no, I need help. I need to know what the jewel did to change me, and I want to get off a big wall." Midoriko raised an eyebrow.

"Do you mind if I take a look through your eyes?" Kagome shook her head.

* * *

Kagome's eyes opened, they were glowing blue, almost an electric blue. Her eyes scanned across the village down the wall. She stood and jumped down, and zipped into a building, masking her aura and scent. After she had entered a bedroom, and put up a bubble shield around her, she sat, and closed her eyes once again.

* * *

Kagome bit into another pear, poking at Midoriko's cheek. She let out a giggle when Midoriko's eye twitched, and sat back on her butt. She wondered what the elder miko was doing.

Kagome screamed, and nearly climbed up a tree when Midoriko came to and tapped her on the shoulder. When Kagome realized what just happened, she sat heavily on her butt, and pouted.

"That's not funny." Yet Midoriko continued to chuckle behind her hands. Kagome just crossed her arms over her chest.

"Well, I've fixed your problem. Just... be careful, and be ready for anything." Kagome opened her mouth to voice her confusion, but she was pushed out of the inner world, and back into reality. Kagome grabbed her head, soothing out a sudden headache. She stood up, while at the same time, she pushed her healing power to the tips of her fingers, and soothed out her headache.

**Kagome's Point Of Voice (P.O.V.)**

I was in a bedroom, which seemed to be 20th, 19th century, whatever the century, it definitely wasn't mine. I walked out of the bedroom into a cute kitchen. I always liked history, the differences between our time and the past times. I pulled my aura closer to me, I didn't know what type of demons might be out there, but I definitely didn't want them sensing or smelling me.

My hand wrapped around the door knob, and I pulled the door open, a huge face in front of me, and the head turned, looking straight at me.

It had blood trailing from its mouth down to its chin, and there was a human arm hanging from the corner of its wide, smiling mouth.

* * *

**Aaand, it's a cliffhanger. Thank you for the reviews, I'm still not sure if I will continue this, but leave a review for your vote.**

**So far, I have two votes for a continue... If 'interesting start' and 'interesting in reading more of this' means yes. :3**

**Thank you for your reviews ****_Spastic Freak_**** (By the way, love the name), and ****_The0taku of Vlad_****!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Review replies**

_**Spastic Freak**_**: Yeeaah, I don't like writing them anymore. I swear I rewrote that small section 10+ times! I started the first sentence pretty good, until I finished that first sentence. -_- It all went down the drain after that. *Pathetic whimper***

_**Black Fox Kenzie**_**: I like your thinking! :3**

_**animecutylover**_**: Aw, thanks! Hahaha, I would've screamed, that or faint. :P**

**And now, to anyone who is confused with the first chapter: There is a reason it is like that, I won't tell you now (that'd take all the fun out of it), but you will find out soon! I have my reasons! (Cross that off my BucketList! :3)**

**ONWARDS**

* * *

Kagome's whole body went stiff, it felt like her blood was turning to ice, almost literally. She didn't know what to do, the thing _ate_ humans! **It freaking ate them**! But also did demons, but this giant looked like a _human!_

_'Breathe, breathe, breathe! Just stay calm. Maybe it's like a T-Rex, it can't see you if you don't move!' _Kagome didn't know what else to think, she had zero experience with these _things_. The eyes on the giants head were big, round, and brown.

The smile was creepy, there was no other word for it, it was plain creepy. It was staring, and Kagome notice the slightest twitch of its nose.

'_Is-is it trying to smell me?_' Kagome's defense went up forty-seven percent, masking her scent even more, remembering Sesshomaru's training. After what felt like forever, it continued on its way, and it crawled away.

'_That's not strange at all._' Kagome thought with sarcasm, she didn't notice before but it had been **crawling**!

Kagome took a tentative step out the door, her blue eyes scanning her surroundings. When she was sure it was clear, she started walking to... somewhere. In all honesty, she forgot to ask Midoriko for a map of the place, and where would be the safest place to go.

Kagome grabbed her head as pictures flashed through her mind, and pain flared in her eyes.

A map. It was a map that flashed through her mind. It seemed the people lived with a huge circular wall surrounding them, and she was in... Kagome wanted to call it a small pocket of a city.

When the pain subsided, Kagome had a good idea of where she had to go. So, turning around she headed for Wall Rose.

Kagome stayed close to the buildings, just in case she needed to duck inside for a while. But just like the last giant, the others only spared her a glance and went on with there business. She froze went she heard what sounded like zip-lining, and whooshing of air.

Crouching, the dark haired teen slipped into an alley, albeit quit noisy.

'_Ita, Ita... My toe._' Kagome looked down at her left foot, the same foot with the shoe that had a hole, showing her big toe. She was wearing the same shoes she wore during the fight with Naraku. She really needed a change of wardrobe.

A loud explosion and a flash of yellow light alerted Kagome that something unnatural was occurring near the entrance to Wall Maria. Kagome looked for a way to climb up to the roof, only seeing small boxes and what was left of a ladder.

"I was sort of hoping for a cliche moment, and there'd be a ladder." Kagome grumbled, as she set to stacking the boxes in a way that would help her to the roof. She jumped, and scrambled to stack the boxes after hearing a loud smash.

Let's just say Kagome made it to the roof, cheating here and there, in five minutes. In those few minutes, there had been shouting, and screaming from, what she assumed, was the giants.

"Whoa."

* * *

**Sorry for the long wait, it's just that life decided to show me how much of a bitch it can be, and my body tripped over itself and I ended up being really sick and puking all day. It was not pretty.**

**I'm also looking for my first job... So far, no luck. BLEEEEGGGHHHH!**


	4. Author's Note

**I'm sorry I haven't updated in forever, I have no excuses. I have had time when I could have been writing, but it never crossed my mind. I'm so sorry, I hope you will not give up on me and keep waiting. Life has been harsh, but I promise I will push through it so I can update my stories for you guys.**

**Thank you guys for all your support and patience.**

**Ja Ne my friends,**

**Julia N SnowMiko**


End file.
